Trigunian Democratic Union
| Seats2 Title = Governorships of Trigunian Oblasts | Seats2 = | Website = tdu.tr.org | politics = Politics of Trigunia | political parties = Political parties of Trigunia | elections = Elections of Trigunia | }} The Trigunian Democratic Union (Rodshya: Тргёяа демократический союз, tr. Trigunskaja demokraticheskiy soyuz) is a minor nationalist right-wing political party in the Trigunian Democratic Republic. The party was founded on March 23rd, 3463 by Vyacheslav Volkov, a Trigunian businessman and opposition leader to the socialist Worker's Party of Trigunia. The party currently holds the Premiership and 41 seats in the State Duma. After suffering losses in the 3467 elections the party disbanded. History Origins Vyacheslav Volkov a prominent Trigunian businessman first became an opposition activist against the Worker's Party of Trigunia and is known for his financial support for groups such as: Freedom for Trigunia, Nationalist Commission of Trigunia and Capitalist Association. Volkov eventually met with several other like-minded individuals and eventually they decided to found a political association which would fight against the socialist in government. At first the association wasn't to become a political party but a support group for other opposition parties, this however changed when none of Volkov's former patrons wanted to create a political party. Volkov attracted members of these various groups who were unhappy with their leadership and created the Trigunian Democratic Union on March 23rd, 3463 and announced the parties intention to participate in the coming elections. In the partys first elections to the State Duma is fared well alongside the PPC and won 41 of 200 seats. Volkov released a press statement in which he commended all those who voted for the party and then went on to thank all those who voted for the Coalition of Trigunia, the political bloc which now dominates Trigunian politics. Volkov came in third in the presidential race however the coalition captured enough seats to be a majority thus were able to form a government. Deputy chairman of the supreme council Yefrem Ivanov became Prime Minister of the Trigunian Democratic Republic and the party took various seats in the Council of Ministers (Trigunia) including Defense, Justice and Internal Affairs. In September 3464 it was announced that State Duma Deputy, Oleksiy Popov would become the new Secretary-General of the Kerisian Union. Volkov announced that the re-formation of the Kerisian Union was a future policy that he'd like to see and suggested that PPC Foreign Minister Stanimir Pasternack examine the issue further. Party platform and ideology The party's manifesto released states that the party believes firmly in a nationalist, conservative agenda and lend it's support to the belief of being "radically moderate" from the Democratic Party of Dorvik. The Union also firmly states that it is anti-Communist and anti-Socialist and believes that free market capitalism is the true way to establish economic dominance and prosperity. Electoral history President State Duma Membership Current party estimates are that there are currently 600,000 people claim membership in the Trigunian Democratic Union. The party currently holds 41 seats in the State Duma and 7 ministries, including the position of Prime Minister. Leadership Structure The Supreme Council (Rodshya: Верховный Совет, tr. Verkhovnyy Sovet) is the collective leadership of the party. The Supreme Council is led by the Chairman of the Supreme Council, typically the party leader. The three most prominent seats on the Supreme Council are that of the three Deputy Chairmen; originally this was two but a third was added for the Duma faction leader on September 1st, 3463. The three deputy chairmen are responsible for various parts of the party namely the ex-officio candidates for Prime Minister, Defense, Foreign or Internal Affairs minister and the Chairman of the State Duma. The general membership of the Supreme Council relates to the 12 ministries of the government of Trigunia with two additional councilors for Economic Development and Civil Defense and Emergency Situations. All members of the party are eligible to be appointed to the Supreme Council by a vote of the General Council (Rodshya: Генеральный совет, tr. General'nyy sovet) which convenes two months before elections and is comparable to other parties "congresses". The General Council is a composition of the Supreme Council and elected members of all levels of the Union. Prominent members *Vyacheslav Volkov, Chairman of the Supreme Council and candidate for the Presidency of Trigunia. *Yefrem Ivanov, Deputy chairman of the Supreme Council and Prime Minister of Trigunia. *Kuzma Konstantinov, Deputy chairman of the Supreme Council and Minister of Defense. *Motya Kozlov, Deputy chairman of the Supreme Council and State Duma faction leadership. *Gavriil Kedzierski, Secretary-General of the 3464 General Council. *Oleksiy Popov, Secretary-General of the Kerisian Union and State Duma deputy. Chairman of the Supreme Council #Vyacheslav Volkov (March 23rd, 3463-present) Category:Political parties in Trigunia